


cluster hug

by adri_udagawa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, a drabble, based on a song by the brobecks, can't write anything longer than 500 words unless it's a test so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri_udagawa/pseuds/adri_udagawa
Summary: Some random FrUK thing I wrote to get out of this writing slump I've been in.





	cluster hug

**Author's Note:**

> The summary probably would've fit better here but I've forgotten how to write anything, so, uh, yeah?
> 
> Based on _another_ Brobecks song, because I'm too damn obsessive for my own good. Also, I just thought this song fits them pretty well, ya know? The song is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Bun_pQ3spw), for anyone wondering
> 
> Anyway, uh, I don't know if this is good, or even a little bit accurate, but um I think it's okay, so I hope you do, too?
> 
> Also, this is only slightly edited, and I'm not the best writer so I'm sorry for any errors
> 
> Characters:  
> Francis Bonnefoy - France  
> Arthur - England  
> Feliciano (I know it's just a very quick mention at the beginning but) - North Italy

_ I’m a teenage beauty queen of sorts, _

_ Calculated, cold, without remorse _

 

When people heard the name Francis Bonnefoy, they normally thought of a cheerful, outgoing, and charming young man. And he was, mostly, but, just like everyone else, there was another side to him that he kept hidden. He definitely wasn’t sunshine and rainbows all the time. No one was, not even Feliciano, the happiest person anyone would ever meet.

 

Not that the others ever noticed. Francis could count the number of people who knew this other side on one hand. Those were the people who he’d trusted with the worst parts of himself, the controlling, remorseless, obsessive part of him that he just wanted to disappear.

 

But he was a nation, a person. And they  _ did _ have flaws, just like everyone else. He couldn’t help it, and no matter how much he tried to change, he knew that he’d just have to accept the fact that that part of him would never go away.

 

_ We can go to town, we can mess around _

_ We can do anything. _

 

When you’re king of the world, you can do whatever you please. After all, who's to say you can’t do this, or you do that? 

 

Of course, Francis was  _ not _ king of the world, and neither was Arthur, but they both thought that they were, so they’d spend countless days running around the forests scattered all over and countless nights dreaming of being in each other’s arms. Stolen moments away from their bosses, laying in the grass and staring up at the clouds. They were young and carefree and in love, not that they'd ever let the other know. 

 

_ Disseminate disease, doing anything that we please.  _

 

“I claim this land as the land of the French!” Francis yelled, planting a flag into the ground. Turning to his fellow Frenchmen, he said, “This land is ours for the taking. You may go wherever you'd like.” They built houses of straw, ignoring those who already lived there and tried to push them back. Francis would just laugh at them. He didn't care for anyone but himself, and maybe Arthur. He didn't care that the natives were dropping to the ground. All he cared about was that he'd grow more powerful. That was all a nation really needed in life. 

 

_ Only if you like me too,  _

_ I could fall in love with you.  _

_ Only if you'd like me to fall in love.  _

 

Arthur. He was cold, bitter, and had absolutely  _ hideous eyebrows,  _ but he still had a certain charm that Francis couldn't let go of. He didn't know if what he hated about Arthur was what made him stick around, but even with their pettiness and constant fighting, Francis knew that he did love Arthur. 

 

He would never dare tell Arthur, though, not unless Arthur said he liked him first. And Francis, despite what others may have believed, could keep a secret, especially if it involved him. He just chose not to. 

 

So he plastered on a smile and kept his mouth shut, not knowing that Arthur had chosen to do the same. 


End file.
